


Closer

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, the sexual tension between the mobsters becomes unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The work title inspired by the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

“I have to admit, you're quite good with a heavy arsenal,” said Elias, closing the door of his cabinet.

Anthony smirked, “So you like big guns, huh? How about I'll show you the one you'd like the most?”

Elias looked at him curiously and started to get closer to him. _Oh, shit, did I say this out loud?_ Anthony thought to himself.

“I'm sorry, boss, I didn't mean...”

“Show me,” Elias pressed his hip between Anthony's legs and Anthony swallowed.

“Really?”

The smile he got in return was predatory, and oh, _he's goddamn hot,_ Anthony thought.

“Take your clothes off,” Elias' voice was steady and he took a few steps away. He was watching carefully while Anthony was slowly stripping down.

Not that he's never seen his body, no; in fact, he's seen him half-naked every morning. They were sleeping in separate rooms and first thing Elias always did in the morning was coming to Anthony's room to watch him exercising. He loved every inch of his strong body, but arms in specific. Those were the arms that always protected him, the arms that he so desperately wanted to feel around himself in the night.

“No, Carl,” he said to himself once, “he's your henchman, and your _friend,_ it shouldn't be like that at all. After all, who are you – the fearsome crime lord who's running the whole New York, or a pervert whose penis getting hard when he sees _an incredibly attractive man with the scar on his face?_ ”

Well, he was able to control himself, of course.

But he still wanted Anthony.

Anthony must have heard that, because after that _every time_ he went to Anthony's room, he found him in a very... _suggestive_ positions, smiling.

And then he stopped watching Anthony exercising.

But _this_ was the edge.

Anthony was standing here, totally naked...

Elias felt his cock grow hard.

“Mind showing me what you got for me?” said Anthony, staring at his boss' crotch. He was sitting at the edge of his desk, watching him stripping down.

They become closer again, and Elias's hands gently trailed down from Anthony's shoulders to his stomach, and then one hand was on his cock and he wound the other hand through his hair and their foreheads were pressed together.

“You were right,” whispered Elias and kissed him gently, “It's big, and I like it.”

Anthony rumbled something in response.

Elias took a few steps away, “Turn around,” he ordered, and then, “Lean on the desk.”

Anthony licked his lips, “Yes, my master.”

He did as he was told, leaned on the table showing his ass, and said in the most seductive way, “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Elias rubbed his hands against his ass and gently slapped him. Anthony gasped.

“You alright?” asked Elias.

“Yeah,” answered Anthony, breathlessly.

Elias slapped him again, harder this time, and then there's a murmur in his ear.

“You disobeyed my direct order,” he slapped him again. “You know I don't like when people are not following my commands.”

And again, even harder.

“Sorry,” gasped Anthony.

“I can't hear you,” there's a spanking again, and Anthony cries out, “I'm sorry!”

“Oh, _now_ you're sorry,” he whispered to his ear again and swatted him, hard. Anthony groaned. “In fact, I should've been killed you,” Carl started to rub Anthony's ass again, “But you're too valuable for me, so I guess a little punishment would be enough,” he smiled. “Tell me you will never do that again!”

Anthony smirked, “Oh, I will, just for this... _punishment._ ”

And suddenly, there's a hard swat. Anthony's eyes lit.

“You. Will. _Never,”_ and again, “Do that. Again. Is that understood?”

“Yes, boss,” Anthony groaned with a slight tremor in his voice.

“C'mere,” said Elias gently and kissed his partner when he got up. He raised one hand to hold the side of Anthony's face, his thumb brushed over his scar. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” his voice was raw, “That was hot, boss.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“I've been hurt before, and this was nothing compared to the pain I felt before. Don't worry. You did great,” he kissed him again, deeply. His fingers were now around Carl's cock, caressing it. “If you knew how long I wanted to do that. You know, the spanking thing,” he whispered against his mouth.

“Can't say I didn't want that, t– oh, God,” he whimpered and rubbed his thumb across the crown of the other man's hard cock.

When Anthony turned his head, the fact that they were standing in front of the mirror that whole time set him on fire even more. He chewed his lip and closed his eyes, listening Carl's moans, shivering and moaning in response. The fact that he was the only one who can drag that sounds out of him made him swell with pride. He could still feel the boss's hand gently cupping his balls...

By the time they both came simultaneously they were sitting on the couch, Elias runs his fingers through Anthony's hair, and Anthony's free hand was touching the rest of Elias' body.

When they finished, Anthony's head was on Elias' shoulder. He rumbled, “Why?” and Elias looked at him strangely and then realized what his partner meant.

“Oh, um...I didn't want you to think that I'm obsessed with sex or something like that.”

“Are you serious?” Anthony chuckled, “For all that time that I remember you, you've never been sexually attracted to anyone.”

“Exactly.”

“So you tell me that you didn't want to scare me.”

Elias hummed in response.

“But when I started to...tease you with all that suggestive positions...”

“The thought of you wanting me _did_ cross my mind, but then...”

“You thought I was doing it for fun,” finished Anthony. “I see. But here's the thing,” he put his palm against his cheek. “I would never do that, not to you. To a friend, to someone I hate, probably, but...” the look he gave Elias said everything. “You're way much more than just my boss...and a friend,” he swallowed.

“Anthony...” he leaned in and kissed him again. “Tesoro Mio,” he whispered against his lips.

Anthony smiled. “I think we should get dressed. It's a little bit cold in here.”

“Let's get dressed, then,” said Elias and stole another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Tesoro Mio" - "My Treasure" in Italian


End file.
